1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hand tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand tools are the most common tools of general home and factory. Hand tools include pliers, wrenches, screwdrivers, hammers and so on.
In normal operation, hand tools must be applied to a variety of work pieces. However, the work pieces are located at different positions respectively. Therefore, users often change the acting angle between the hand tool and the work piece with their wrist, which leads to wrist injury.